Toad
I'm the best! Toad is a supporting character from the Mario series and a wrestler in VGCW. He and Sonic the Hedgehog form the Tag Team Sonic Truffle. He is The Best. In the Mario franchise 'Toad' refers to both a species of peaceful citizens that reside in the Mushroom Kingdom and a singular character who appears in many Mario games as either a playable or supporting character. While the species as a whole are known for their ineptitude and cowardliness, the singular Toad has gone on many adventures, including liberating the Subcon Kingdom and Sprixie Kingdom from foreign forces, protecting a wooded area from the likes of Wario, and participating in a variety of sporting events, kart races, and parties. He also has a bit of an ego, always proclaiming that he's the best at anything and everything. In VGCW Season 9: Ready for Adventure! Toad made an unexpected debut on January 6th, telling Tingle that he was his replacement. His first match was against the evil genius Dr. Eggman in a singles match. While Toad controlled the beginning of the fight, he quickly let Eggman get the upper hand. Eggman would carry this momentum to a quick pin fall, giving the mad doctor his first singles win in almost two years. '''The match was also filled with technical difficulties. I'''t wasn't the best debut, to say the least. His next fight, against Kefka, went much more smoothly, but yielded the same result: a loss. His next opportunity to show that he was the best came at End Game 9 when Toad and five other newer fighters were put in a six man elimination fight to prove who was the "King of the new school" Toad fought valiantly, eliminating Star Road 2 winner Zubaz, and survived until the final two when he was put away by the newest newcomer, Professor Layton. Season 10: Still The Best, 2015 Toad was put into a match against Dr. Wily, and looked to gain the first victory of his VGCW career after coming so close at End Game 9. He would find himself officially flummoxed by the Doctor's surprisingly agile offence, and failed to gain much momentum in the early stages. He was, however, able to survive the Stroke of Genius. After that, Toad had seemingly scouted his opponent's arsenal, as he was able to start displaying his strength and grappling prowess to keep the high-flying doctor on the mat. After an impressive display, Wily was finally put away with a Turnip Toss. As the only member of the New Generation to pick up a victory that night, Toad had proven that, at least that night, he truly was the best. Meanwhile, Zangief, after a quite impressive four match winning streak, declared that he was the best in VGCW. Toad took clear offense to this, due to his believe that HE was the best. Zangief accepted the challenge, obviously not threatened by the Mushroom. On May 12th, Toad and Zangief had their much anticipated face-off, tearing the house down in a very close match. Zangief showed a lot of heart in kicking out of a Turnip Toss and a Tryhard Press, but Toad responded, kicking out of the Super Atomic Buster, a move that had ended many matches before. Toad Persevered, surviving a relentless onslaught from Gief, and finally ending it with a Turnip Toss. Toad proved that he was The Best. The loss didn't seem to deter Zangief from taunting Toad the next week, who was put in a match with Donkey Kong. Despite his best efforts, Toad couldn't stop the Dong and suffered his first loss of the season. Despite this, Toad established himself as kind of a leader of the New Generation Stars, sticking up for himself, and compatriots Zubaz and Professor Layton, who had been recently bullied and pushed around by Bowser and Zangief. The New Generation challenged the Old Guard to a 6-Man Tag Match at End Game X. Bowser and Zangief accepted, naming Donkey Kong as their third member. At End Game X, The New Generation and Old Guard had their match. Despite being near 25 minutes long, The New Gen couldn't seem to get on equal footing at all, not being able to get a single finisher off. Toad can rest assured that his fight with Zangief may continued, as Bowser got the pin over Layton. Still, Season Ten was a good one for Toad, who established himself as a leader for his rookie compatriots. Non-Royal Rumble Record